


Keepsake

by niccotin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccotin/pseuds/niccotin





	Keepsake

The Doctor still held the Master in his arms, even though both of his hearts stopped a while ago. Finally, Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. 

“It's over, Doctor,” Jack whispered.   
“This can't-,” the Doctor tried to reply, but his voice was shaking, so he had to stop mid-sentence. He let his finger run through the Master's hair again, eventually stood up, and wiped away his tears. 

Then he stepped through the room, just to pick up the Laser Screwdriver the Master dropped earlier. 

He would always keep it as a memento. That was a promise.


End file.
